Who am I? And who are you?
by RosaPeach
Summary: Rena got amnesia after a horrible happening. Yet all her feelings are the same. Will someone help her? Written in Rena's POV. KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR One-shot


_**Rena's POV**_

Blood….That was what I saw, before I faced the darkness...What happened..? Who was that man who was attacked...? And who was the man which attacked...? But wait...Who am I?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a white room. It's probably a hospital room. I sighed in confusion.

I sat up and looked around, I saw some cards with: 'Get well soon' it was signed by Mion, Keiichi, Rika, Satoko and Shion. Who are those people who signed this card? I wish I could remember, but I can't. At that moment a man walked in, a doctor probably, and he smiled. "Hello Rena-chan, It's good to see you awake" he said. _Rena-chan? Is my name Rena? _"Uhm..Is that my name?" I asked confused.

"Oh no..." He said. He sighed and said "Yes, you're name is Rena, Ryuuguu Rena. You can call me Irie." He smiled again at me. I gave a small smile and nodded. He told me a bit more about myself, well the things he had known, and asked what I remembered. I told him that I remembered seeing blood and asked him what happened that night. "You and your father were attacked by some kind of psycho, he..." He hesitated to tell me what that man did. "...He killed your father..."

My eyes got wide and tears appeared. The man who begged not to get killed was my own father...I remembered the appearance of my father slightly. "I-I should leave you alone for now..." And Irie went away. I cried, my hands hid my face, but I kept crying. I couldn't even remember my father's personality, but my emotions made me feel so hurt. Then four people came in.

The green haired girl whose hair was in a ponytail hugged me and said "Rena! Oh Rena! I'm so sorry what happened to you! I wish I could do something!" I blinked and looked confused.

The blond haired girl said "Give her some space." She gave me a small smile, also the blue haired girl gave me a small smile. "Rena-chan, we came every day since you got here." The brown haired boy said. "When did I get here?" I asked. "Four days ago, didn't Irie tell?" I shook my head.

They seemed happy to see me awake, but who are they? I hesitated to ask them. I bit my lip.

They immediate asked me if I was okay. I must say it! "W-who..." "What is it Rena?" said the boy.

"W-who...Who are you guys?" I said. There was a silence...on their faces were a shocked expression.

The green haired girl laughed "Bwahaha! You got us there Rena!"She patted my back. The others sighed relieved. "No! I'm serious..." I told them. Their faces got again that shocked expression.

Then Irie came in. "She got amnesia..." he told them. The boy's eyes got wide and he walked out the room. The green haired girl screamed a bit "Kei-chan! Come back!".

After explaining I knew everyone's name, but the boy, Keiichi didn't returned. I wondered why.

So I asked the girl Mion "Why did Keiichi leave?" "Oh" she said "He's probably too shocked and didn't know how to react." I nodded. Hmmm Keiichi...Why does that name make my heart go faster?

Days had passed and I still didn't remember everything, but I knew that I would go to school. Somehow I remembered the lesions I had. Keiichi had picked me up since I didn't know the way to school anymore. He was very quiet and didn't seem so happy. I looked at him. Why do I feel like this? Every time I look at him or hear his name, my heart goes faster. Suddenly he looked at me and noticed I stared at him "What is it..?" He asked me. "N-nothing!" I told him. He sighed and looked a bit annoyed. This made me feel hurt, I didn't want him to make him annoyed. There was Mion.

"Oi! Kei-chan, Rena-chan!" She smiled at us. When we got over to her, I gave her a smile.

On our way to school, Mion and Keiichi talked and seemed to have a nice conversation. I was just there and kept quiet. I felt uncomfortable and just walked along.

On school it went the same, the persons talked and I felt left out. When school was over I stood up and walked out the school. My _'friends'_ didn't notice that I left. I bit my lip, by the thought of it.

I felt so left out and invisible. I almost wished that I disappeared. I went home...Well I think I'm on my way home.

After hours I knew that I was lost. I was close to the dump...The dump of treasures I suddenly thought. I walked over to the dump and looked at it. I remember some things about this place...I used to go treasure hunting here. My friends also helped me sometimes. But at the moment every nice thing that used to be nice to me, seemed to be the opposite. I let myself slide to the ground and sat there just staring to the sky. I fell asleep...I woke up by the touch of a hand. I saw it was Keiichi.

He seemed mad and worried. "What were you thinking? ! Just leaving without telling? !" I felt scared and stood up. "I-I.." 'He grabbed my shoulders "You're not thinking, baka...!"

I felt anger and pushed him away "Don't scream at me! I can't help that I lost my memories! So don't act like a jerk to me!" He looked surprised at me. I turned my back to him and felt tears welling up. He came closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Rena, I didn't mean it like that.." "Don't touch me!" I got away from him. I walked away, not knowing where I was going. "R-Rena!" He yelled while following me. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away. I knew that Keiichi was following me, because I heard him calling me. But I ran and ran and ran. Then I heard "Rena! Look out!"

Yep...I ran against a tree and blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Keiichi was holding me. "Rena!" He immediate yelled before he hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered. I hugged him back and said "It's okay Keiichi-kun...Rena will forgive you" He suddenly pulled away and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes...Keiichi-kun...I remember everything..." I said. He hugged me again.

"Rena...I thought you would never remember me like before...! I thought I lost the Rena I knew!" He said almost crying. "I-it's okay Keiichi-kun" I said blushing. He let go of me and helped me stand.

"Let's go" he said with a smile. I smiled back. I wanted to walk but everything was spinning and I almost fell down. Keiichi caught me in time. He sighed a bit and suddenly lifted me up.

"W-what are you doing..?" I asked him while my face flushed. "Well...You hit you head and it's logic that you're dizzy...So I thought that I should carry you instead of walking."

"I-I can walk!" I said stubborn, he looked at me like I was stupid. "Really Rena...Then why did you fall down when you tried?" I blushed embarrassed and didn't say anything back. "I thought so." He said with a grin. He walked me to my home

We got in front of my house. Suddenly I freaked out. "R-Rena!" "No! I-I don't want to go back there!" I said scared "What's the problem Rena..!" He didn't know what to do.

I remembered the murder of my father and really felt scared. "O-otou-san..."

Keiichi knew what I meant. "Rena...It's okay...there is nobody there anymore...the murderer is gone..." "N-not only the murderer...my father..! I-I rather sleep in a van..!" He looked stern at me "You're not sleeping in a van!" "I-I won't sleep here either!" I hyperventilated and Keiichi tried to calm me down. "R-Rena! Breathe slowly!" He turned around, so I couldn't see the house.

I calmed down after a few minutes and we kept quiet. "I could keep you company, if you want." He said.

"E-eh?" "Well, you're obviously afraid of your house now, right?" I nodded.

"Maybe if you have company, you will be less afraid." "U-uh...Y-you don't have to! I-I can sleep outside If I have to!" "No, you don't..." "R-really, I'll be fine" "Rena...You hit your head today and I'm not letting you sleep outside." "Hau~..." I pouted. He laughed which made me blush.

It was night and I lay down on my bed. I knew that Keiichi was in the guestroom, but I felt so scared.

It cost a lot of time, but I fell asleep. And of course I had a nightmare. I woke up screaming and in cold sweat. I sat up and started to cry. I heard that the door opened and Keiichi rushed over to me.

He tried to calm me down and pulled me close to him. "It's okay Rena..."

When I calmed down Keiichi and I lay down close to each other. "Keiichi-kun..." "What is it?"

"I-I..." I wanted to tell him how I felt. "What is bothering you Rena?"

"...I-I really like you.." "I like you too" he said smiling. "N-no I mean like as in love..."

He looked at me "Rena..? Are you feeling okay?" He put a hand on my forehead "Keiichi!" I sat up and looked serious to him "I mean it Keiichi!" Keiichi sat up and grabbed my shoulders. "Rena, you can't just say that you love me..." I looked away. "You have to show me..." he said before kissing me.

"I love you too Rena..." I got a huge smile on my face and hugged him. I felt happy and my pain disappeared.


End file.
